Ignominious
by IchBinAufKurs
Summary: Arbitrary chasms are delirious.


**Debauchery**** is bleak.**

* * *

It was hard to believe the boy he'd been topping for the last couple of weeks was now topping him.

They were in front of a mirror, enjoying the visuals of their lust as his legs were placed firmly on the ground, occasionally stepping off to get more pressure, thrusting deeper against Simon's body. Watching the curves of his rump become visible with each thrust he gave.

His body twitched, feeling stimulated by Alvin's movements. He squirmed, pushing back against his older brother, feeling as he rubbed up against an extra sensitive area, making him leak some pre.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alvin noticed a green hooded figure he immediately identified as "Theodore!" Alvin whimpered, pulling out of Simon, nearing his younger brother as he asked, "What are you doing?" He looked between his legs and noticed the younger chipmunk's thick length was already leaking with pre. "How long have you been watching?"

It was then that he noticed Theodore was staring down between his legs at his throbbing munkhood. Alvin stroked himself a couple of times to keep his hardness from going down. He then looked over at Theodore's package once more. His uncut length was becoming erect, his head peeking out from his foreskin. He took hold of Theodore's length and stroked it a couple of times, feeling pre stain his paw as his foreskin glided smoothly with his strokes.

"I want you to do the same to me, okay?" Alvin said as he went back to Simon.

Simon was too enveloped in his own pleasure to be fully aware of what was going on. He simply stroked himself until he felt Alvin entering him once more, feeling his body as it tensed up around Alvin's length.

It wasn't long until Alvin felt Theodore aligning himself behind him, staining his entrance with some of his thick pre. Alvin moaned as he felt his length spreading his walls, feeling as his spasms clenched around Theodore.

Theodore was clueless as to what to do, leaving Alvin with most of the work. He didn't mind though. Each thrust he gave into Simon resulted in stimulation on his other end and each backward motion he gave made him back up into Theodore. Every thrust he gave from that point forward felt as good as every orgasm he'd ever had. He felt his younger brother grasp the root of his tail and pull it. He never knew how having his tail pulled could be so stimulating.

Theodore didn't know how long they were supposed to do this for or when to stop, all he knew was that it felt really good. It was only when he began to feel his orgasm building up that he began to thrust into Alvin.

Alvin could feel his pleasure being intensified when he felt Theodore pushing in deeper than before. The feeling made more pleasurable by the spasms Theodore was having inside of him, staining his walls with his thick cum. He began to feel his orgasm building up as he began to thrust faster into Simon. Little did he know, Simon was on the verge of his climax, all he needed to set him off were some heavy thrusts, which he gave shortly afterwards.

Alvin began to feel Simon's contractions against his length, making him pull harder on Simon's tail as his thrusts became more aggressive. He felt his build up reach his peak and began to pump his load into Simon with heavier thrusts. He could feel his contractions trying to grasp Theodore's length, but were unable to do so, making every spasm more pleasurable than the last as Theodore thrusted deeper each time.

Eventually their orgasms died down and they pulled out. Alvin stood up as Simon turned towards him. He walked over to him, backing him up against the wall and kissed him, leaving Theodore alone.

Theodore sat down on the floor, watching as his length throbbed, eventually retracting back inside his foreskin. He stroked himself a couple of times, bringing the foreskin to cover his head before bringing it back down. He became obsessed with the motion. He didn't know he could do that before.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wrote this in one sitting, so it probably isn't that good. I tried to make it sentimental by adding little elements from each of my stories, but it just feels like recycled garbage. I'm working on my final Alvin & The Chipmunks story, which will take a while to complete, so this is a tension killer I suppose. **


End file.
